Remember to lock the door!
by Allen-Is-Mine
Summary: Lavi and Allen is finally going to do it. but, what should they do when someone keeps walking through the door! Laven Yullen slight LavixKanda and an surprise pairing.


This fanfic is a birthday present to my friend~ she had some odd pairings that she wanted, and it being her birthday... I can't deny her... but don't worry, I managed to get some Laven here as well, even thought it wasn't on her list! (I could never have written this without my dear Laven...)

sorry for all the grammar mistakes and so on~

My first fanfic ever! Enjoy~! first fanfic, and first lemon XD

.~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~.

«Lavi, are you sure about this?...» Allen asked while sitting on the edge of the other exorcists bed. He had a deep blush across his face, and was tugging on his uniform. Lavi smiled because of the adorable sight, and leaned closer to Allen and pushing him down on the bed. "of course I am. There is nothing I rather wants then to be inside the one I love."

Allen blushed wildly while Lavi started to undress him with firm hands. "b-but what if..." Allen didn't get to finish that sentence before Lavi's lips came crushing upon his own.  
The kiss was sweet, and Lavi licked Allen's lower lip asking for entrance. Allen permitted it, and separated his lips. Lavi's tongue explored his mouth until there was no place left untouched.  
Allen moaned into his mouth, which made Lavi's body want more.

He grabbed the ribbon around Allen's neck, and took it off in one quick movement. Allen was to busy enjoying the kiss to notice the hands who were firmly unbuttoning his shirt, and pulling it off. Lavi's mouth left Allen's, and started to leave small butterfly kisses down his neck and over his chest.  
Allen gasped, and brought his hands to his face, trying to hide it. Lavi smiled, and pulled them away from Allen's face, kissing him passionately "Don't try to cover up your face Bean sprout, I want to look at it while I'm making love to you."

Allen blushed. "I-i'm not an b-bean sprout!" Lavi laughed low, "Sure look like one to me. Makes me want to eat you all up." With that said, Lavi took ahold of Allen's pants and pulled them down with Allen's underwear at the same time. Allen now lied fully exploded on the bed, with an deep blush across his face. He looked so rapeable as he was, and Lavi felt how his lower part was heating up, making it hard to breathe. He threw of his own clothes and leaned over his Allen. He started to kiss his neck, leaving small love marks on his way down the torso. Allen gasped when Lavi took his member in his mouth, and started to suck on it. "L-lavi...!!"

Allen's breath came in short pants, and Lavi felt himself growing larger by the minute. Lavi started stoking himself in rhythm with his movements on Allen's member. "Lavi...! I'm going to...!" Lavi stopped sucking, and gave Allen's member one teasingly lick on the head.  
"Not yet love." he moved up and kissed Allen on the mouth. Allen gasped "Lavi...I need to cum...!" Allen flushed, and Lavi smiled in the heat.  
"Don't worry love, I'll make you cum." Lavi positioned himself at Allen's entrance.

"You ready?" he asked lustfully. Allen nodded, and just as Lavi was about to push himself inside of Allen, the door flung open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda couldn't belive what he saw. He had come to fetch Allen for a new mission from Komui, so when he opened the door he wasn't prepared for what met his eyes.

There, on the bed lied an sexy naked Allen with an very naked Lavi on top of him. Kanda stared at them for a second, eyes slightly widened, and turned around and left without a word. '_I did NOT see that.' _He thought while he was walking toward the cafeteria.

Meanwhile in the room, Lavi looked awkwardly at Allen. "Sooo~ shall we continue?" Allen blushed wildly before pushing him off and onto the floor. "Lavi!! he saw us! Kanda saw us!! oh my god, I'm never going to hear the end of this! What if he tells someone?! What if he tell Cross! Oh my God, Cross! He would kill me! I'm so dead..."  
"A-allen, calm down! And why would Cross kill you? Does he have something against our relationship? ..okay, stupid question." Allen looked over at Lavi with eyes wide in horror.

"You don't know how cross is when it comes to sex! According to him there must be a man and a woman, and not any kind of women, it had to be the ones with big breasts and pretty faces. Why do you think he brought me with him to all those brothels?? it was to show me how real women were supposed to look like, and how to do them! He made me watch!! Oh my god, flashback!"  
Allen grabbed his hair with both of his hands and tried to shake the memory off.

Lavi thought he looked like he was in some sort of trauma "C-calm down Allen." Lavi hugged the boy into himself, and petted his back making small circles for comfort. After a while Allen calmed down, and Lavi came to think of something. "Sooo~ wanna continue where we left off?" He aksed with a huge grin placed upon his face.

Lavi earned himself a punch in the face before Allen stormed out of the room, clothes in hands and face red enough to match Lavi's hair.

Lavi lied there on the floor with a hard on, and no Allen to take care of it. If it hadn't been for Kanda barging in the time he did, he would have been in seventh heaven inside Allen by now. "Dammit Yuu." he sulked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later.

Lavi was frustrated. He still hadn't gotten to do something with Allen since that day.  
Allen always seemed to run away and avoid him all the time. He really needed to get off! but he didn't want to without Allen.

At the cafeteria Kanda was quietly enjoying his soba when a certain red haired rabbit disturbed him during his meal.

"Yuu-chan! It's all your fault! I haven't gotten to touch Allen at all in two weeks! I can't hold it any longer!" Kanda twitched, but a faith blush found it's way to his face.  
"che. Why the hell should I care stupid rabbit?" Lavi sobbed and looked at Kanda with teary eyes.  
"But Yuu-chan! If it hadn't been for your interruption, me and Allen would have gone all the way already!" he cried.

Another vain popped up at Kanda's head. "Why the hell is that my fault?! If you had locked the door in the first place, none of this would have happened! Now get lost before I cut your hair off." "Awww~ Yuu-chan that's mean!" out of nowhere Mugen was only inches away from Lavi's throat. "Dare to use my first name again and I'll kill you." Lavi stood frozen for a moment, until he suddenly got an idea.  
He took a plate of mitarashi dango and dropped it at kanda's head. Grinning wildly.

1...2....3..."**I'll fucking kill you rabbit!!**"

* * *

Lavi ran laughing like a mad man with the devil himself chasing after him.

Lavi rounded a corner, grabbed his hammer, and by the time Kanda turned the corned what met him was an hammer twice his size, smacking his head into the wall.  
"That should work" Lavi smiled, and dragged the now unconsious devil behind him.

* * *

In the hallways, a certain white haired exorcist were wandering around.  
Eyes scanning the place. _'This hallway look kinda familiar... didn't I go through it around an hour ago?...'_ Allen stopped walking. _'Dammit, where did the cafeteria go??' _

Allen noticed a certain redhaired exorcist walking toward him. "Allen~!" Lavi grinned widely and waved his hand in a really fast motion. "Lavi? What are you doing here?"  
"To state the obvious, I'm here to help the lost kitty~" Allen blushed, "I'm not lost!" Lavi grinned "oh yeah? Then where are you going?"  
"the cafeteria." Allen stated and started to walk down the hallway with Lavi following behind. "Is that so? Then~ why are you heading in the wrong direction?"

Lavi couldn't help but to laugh. Allen blushed wildly. "I-I knew that!! I just wanted to go to the training hall first!" Lavi laughed even more. "Allen...that's also in the other direction!"  
Allen stopped, and Lavi bumped right into him. "ow~ geez Allen, give a warning or something next time will ya~?" Allen didn't answer, but looked at Lavi with adorable puppy eyes that were on the edge of crying. Lavi blushed, Allen was to moe for his own good right now.  
Lavi grabbed Allen, carrying him bridal style, and rushed toward his bedroom.

Allen landed on the bed with a soft thud, and before he could even protest Lavi's lips crashed into his own. Allen tried to push him away, and opened his mouth to tell Lavi to stop. Lavi used the opportunity and slid his tongue into Allen's mouth. Exploring every part of it. Allen couldn't help but to moan, something that made Lavi smirk into the kiss, making it deeper.

Finally parting for air, Lavi started to kiss Allen down his neck and untied his ribbon. "L-lavi...! stop...ahh!" Lavi kissed a sensible part of Allen's neck making him moan. Allen's vision started to get fuzzy, and he panted for air. Lavi started unbuttoning his shirt, exploring his bare chest for the cold air, making him shiver. "Lavi...! w-we shouldn't...!" Allen panted. Lavi leaning closer for another kiss, when a voice stopped him. "goddamn right you shouldn't!"

Allen's eyes widened, and he looked across the room, noticing an very angry Kanda tied up to a chair. "K-kanda?!"

"No stupid bean sprout, it's Santa. What are you blind or something? Of course it's me! Now get your ass over here and untie me!"

Allen lied there moping. "W-what is Kanda doing here? Lavi what did you do?" Allen tried to stand up to untie Kanda, but was forced back down by Lavi. "Sorry hun, can't let you do that." he said and started to leave trails of kisses on Allen' chest. "w-wait Lavi! Don't do this! Not while Kanda is here!" Allen blushed and tried to push Lavi off. Lavi grabbed Allen's wrists and tied them up on the bed pole with the red ribbon. Allen fought against it, but to no use. _'dammit! When did Lavi become so strong?!' _

Kanda, who was witnessing the whole thing turned away. "che. Goddamn weak moyashi." Lavi offered him a quick glance before turning his attention back to Allen.

Allen lied there shirtless, hands tied above his head and cheeks red. Lavi felt himself growing hard by the sight. He leaned down and kissed Allen hard and passionately. "Allen I want you, I want you so much. And this way we don't need to worry about Yuu-chan entering like last time."

Allen flushed "that's because he's already here, baka!" Lavi chuckled and went down for another kiss. Lavi started undressing himself, while his tongue licked Allen's lips, parting them and slipped in. Allen couldn't help but to moan. _'damn Lavi is a good kisser'. _When Allen got back to his senses he noticed that Lavi was now lying on top of him butt naked.  
His slim chest had perfect shape and his skin was slightly tanned compared to Allen's pale body.

Allen blushed. Not only had Lavi a well-shaped body, his lower part was huge. Allen blushed at the sight, Lavi followed his eyesight and chuckled. He leaned closer to Allen's ear and whispered. "you know you can make it even bigger." Allen's face was now red enough to surpass Lavi's hair. Kanda noticed that, and started to wonder what the hell made the moyashi like that.

Lavi started sucking on Allen's neck, leaving red marks all over. He found his way down Allen's torso, and started to kiss right above Allen's hips. "Ahh! L-lavi!...d-don't...!" Lavi pulled down Allen's pants, noticing the small bulk in his underwear. Lavi pulled it all off, and took a hold of Allen's semi erect member. Allen gasped. "L-lavi...! aah!!" Lavi took it in his mouth and started to lick it ever so slightly.

He could feel it grow bigger and harder in his mouth, and he smiled for himself and started sucking. "Aaah!! d-don't...ahh!" Allen moaned, and his vision was getting blurry again. In the corner, Kanda was feeling a faint blush finding it's way to his cheeks, but he chose to ignore it, but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't ignore what was happening right infront of him. Allen was gasping and moaning with Lavi on top of him sucking his member.

"ah! Aaah! L-lavi! I'm gonna...!" Allen came in Lavi's mouth, and Lavi drank it all. "L-lavi! Don't do that! That's dirty!" Lavi smiled and kissed Allen. "Nothing about you is dirty." Allen blushed, and Lavi held his fingers in front of Allen's face. Allen looked confused at him. "suck them." was all Lavi said. Allen blushed, but did as he was told.

After a while Lavi took his fingers out "that's enough." Allen blinked. "e-enough for what?" Lavi smiled. "you'll see." with that said he grabbed Allen's hips and lifted him up on his lap. "woahh!" Allen blushed, and met Lavi's lips in a tender kiss. Lavi let his fingers slip toward Allen's entrance and while Allen was to busy enjoying the kiss he slipped an finger inside.

Feeling the intrusion Allen ached his back and tried to get rid of it. But Lavi held him in place, slipping a second finger inside, making scissoring motions to stretch him. Allen gasped. "L-lavi...! it feels strange..." Lavi kissed Allen tenderly, "relax, you'll get used to it soon." Lavi let his fingers slip out, and Allen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
Lavi lied him down on the bed and took Allen's legs over his shoulders. He positioned his rock hard member, which was already lubricated with pre-cum, at Allen's entrance.

"take a deep breath Allen." Allen looked up at him with dull eyes, "w-what? Ahhh!!" Lavi slipped the head of his penis inside Allen, slowly showing it in to the shaft.

"Lavi! It hurts! It hurts! Take it out!!" Allen cried. Lavi bit his lower lip. Allen was tight. So _goddamn tight!_ Lavi slowly started to move, taking it almost out, and showed it back in. Allen held back some tears. _'who said sex felt good? It hurts like hell!!' _

Allen tried his best to get used to the odd sensation of having something this big inside of him, and after a while Lavi's movements became faster, harder and deeper and Allen's screams soon turned into those of pleasure. "Aaahhh!!" Allen tilted his head back. Lavi smiled. "here?" he asked, hitting the spot again, making Allen see stars.  
After that Lavi made sure to hit that special spot with every thrust. Allen couldn't hold back any longer and came. "ugh." Lavi glittered his teeth, Allen was tightening around his member, making it impossible to hold on any longer. He emptied himself inside Allen. They collapsed onto the bed, panting and exhausted.

Lavi let his sight fall on Kanda and what he saw made him grin. Kanda's pants had an large bulk in the front, and it seemed painful.  
"Allen~ why don't you go help Yuu-chan get rid of that painful hard-on will ya~?" Allen blushed, but didn't protest as he slowly got to his feet and got over to Kanda. Allen went down on his knees and started with shaking hands to unzip Kanda's pants, releasing his hardened member.

Allen looked at it with an big blush across his face, kanda was even bigger than Lavi! Nervously he lent closer to Kanda's throbbing penis and carefully took ahold of it. Kanda glared at Allen. "don't you dare moyashi!" Allen ignored him and took Kanda whole in his mouth. Kanda hissed for air. Allen had never given anyone a blowjob before, so he didn't quite know what to do, he imitated Lavi's movements as good as he could. He licked the tip, making Kanda groan, and started to suck at it like a lollipop.

Lavi was enjoying the show a little to much, which you could easily see if you looked at his lower part.  
Lavi bent down behind Allen, who stopped sucking Kanda and turned around to see Lavi. "Just continue what you were doing Allen, don't mind me~" blushing, Allen took Kanda in his mouth again, but as soon as he did he felt Lavi enter him from behind. Allen gasped losing the ability to breath for a moment.

Still being stretched from last round, it didn't take Allen long to start enjoying it and went back to pleasure Kanda. Allen takes it all in, and start licking and sucking hard. Kanda, unable to take it any longer shots his seed deep into Allen's throat. Allen chokes a little, but manages to swallow it all. It taste bitter, but he doesn't complain. Allen licked the seeds that came on his fingers which makes Kanda blush. Seeing Allen being so dirty... it made his member come back to life right away. "shit." Kanda swears. Lavi smiles and leans closer to Allen. "good boy. Let me award you~" Lavi increases the speed making himself go deeper into Allen. "Aaahhh!" Lavi hits Allen's sweet spot with every thrust, making Allen's eyes unfocused and gasping for air. Allen makes the sweetest sounds Lavi and Kanda has ever heard, making both their members harder. Lavi and Allen comes at the same time, and the sight makes Kanda lose the last bit of patience he never had. "fucking untie me stupid rabbit!" "Sorry Yuu, can't do that yet. But~ I will let you have some more fun~"

Lavi lifts Allen up and places him on top of Kanda's lap. "Now Allen, show him what else you can do~" Allen blushes. _'why am I doing this?!' _he asks himself, but there is no answer. He ends up blaming the fact that he is to lost in the moment to controll himself, as he places himself on top of Kanda's throbbing member. Allen uses his own weight to push himself down, bet ends up stopping halfway, panting at the odd feeling. Kanda really is bigger than Lavi. _'there is no way that...THING is going to fit!!'_

Lavi notices that Allen is struggling, and he grins to himself. "Don't worry Allen, it will fit." Lavi says as he pushes Allen down to the hilt of Kanda's dick. Allen gasps, it feels like his insides are being ripped apart. Slowly Allen starts moving up and crashes down again, going faster with each thrust. Kanda bites his lower lip to prevent a moan from getting out. Lavi notices this and smiles ever so slightly. «Thats no good Yuu, let's put your mouth to some better use.» with that said Lavi crashes his lips into Kanda's, giving him a deep kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance. At last they are forced to part to get some air, and doing so they noticed that Allen was no longer moving, but sitting with Kanda still inside of him, breathing heavily.

«Feeling tired already allen? That's no good. We still have a long way to go.» Lavi purred into Allen's ear, making him shiver. Lavi grabs Allen's dick and starts pumping it. Allen moans, and Kada hiss as Allen thightens around him.

«Dammit rabbit! Fucking untie me so that I can get the moyashi to move!»

Lavi smiles and let's go of Allen's painfully hard dick. "Better prepare yourself Allen~" he sings along while he works on the rope that's keeping Kanda to the chair. Kanda wasn't even properly untied before he ripped himself loose and grabbed the moyashi's hips and started to move him up and down in an inhuman fast speed. Allen moaned when Kanda hit his sweet spot right on, making Kanda smirk. "so that's where it is?" he asked slyly and made sure to hit that spot with each thrust. Allen gasped and moaned and couldn't help but to make those sexy sounds all the time. Lavi pounted, "hey Yuu-chan, don't take all the fun for yourself~" Kanda sidn't even offer him a look. "shut up rabbit, I'm busy." Kanda groaned and stood up, still being inside allen. The sudden change of position made Kanda slip even further into Allen, and Allen felt like he was going to pass out, never had somebody been this deep inside of him. Allen was seeing stars.

Kanda came inside Allen, and Allen wasn't far behind. They collapsed on the bed together, panting and Kanda still being inside of Allen. Lavi looked at them stunned. «That...was hot...that was freaking hot Yuu-chan!» Lavi jumped onto the bed with them. «oh, I gotta make you join the next time as well!» Those words left a stunned Kanda, and an Allen that looked like he was on the edge of passing out. «Next time...?» «Hell yeah! And I bet Maria-san will enjoy that tape as well~!» Lavi grinned while holding up a video camera. «you...you fucking videotaped us??!!»

"sure I did~ now I can watch it every night until our encore~"

"I'm going to kill you rabbit!!" Kanda throws himself on top of Lavi, trying to choke him to death, while Lavi is just smiling like an idiot. "Bakanda! Stop hurting Lavi!" says an exhausted Allen while he tries to pull Kanda off Lavi. "Get off me Moyashi! He deserves it!"

just then there was an knock at the door, "Lavi, Bookman is telling you to come to the...!" an very shocked Krory stood frozen in the door. What met his sight was really not something he had expected to see. An naked Lavi on the floor, held down by Kanda who had his pants down his knees, with an naked Allen on top. "ah... I-i'm sorry! I-i should have w-waited for an answer before I entered, I'm sorry!" Krory stormed out of the room with a face as red as Allen's.

There was an awkward silence. And then..."YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD RABBIT!!! WHEN ARE YOU EVER GONNA LEARN TO LOCK THE DOOR???!!"

.~*T*~*H*~*E*~*-*~*E*~*N*~*D*~.

.~*Happy Birthday Marichi-shishou~!*~.

Allen-is-Mine: puh~ that's it! my wery first fanfic! came out better than expected~

Lavi: hey... what's up with that username?!! everyone knows Allen is MINE!!

Allen-is-Mine: ...Please review? It would make Allen happy~!

And here is the extra part I promised~

(other readers, read this at own risk O_o)

.~*O*~*M*~*A*~*K*~*E*~.

Lavi was breathing heavily, his body was shining in sweat, and his emerald eye was unfocused.  
He moaned while stroking his penis faster and faster. Imaging a certain white haired exorcist while his movements became firmer.

"ahh~!" he moaned. He had been doing it for a while, and was close to a climax, so he didn't notice when someone knocked at the door to his room.

"just...CUM!!!" he moaned, while shooting his load. The door opened, and closet in a fast and quiet movement. A dark shadow came closer to the now exhausted and panting Lavi. The newly arrived person took ahold of Lavi pressing his body against the other one.  
_"Oh~ I would LOVE to cum." _he said in a lustfull voice. Lavi froze. Slowly turning around he met a pair of dark eyes.

"K-kuro-chan...!" Lavi gulped. Krory had his innocence activated! "Now Lavi, let me have a taste of you." Krory licked his lips and Lavi gulped and a faith blush found it's way to his face. _'I'm screwed...'_

_-Owari-_

sorry, I have to stop here. If I go any further, my brain will shut down. And it takes way to long to restart it.

Hope you liked it! Because...My soul died when I had to add Krory into this... but I know how much you like KroryxLavi soooo~

*birthday-hug*


End file.
